Scream For Me
by darkskiesandprettylies
Summary: Selene has finally come back to the WWE. She hopes things will be diferent this time, but what she doesn't realise is that someone will stop at nothing to make her theirs.
1. Chapter 1: Return

? POV

I was stood watching as Selene came back to the WWE the first time in two years that she had been here and I had seen her. She had cut her glorious chocolate coloured hair into a bob with no fringe. Her sea green eyes as usual mesmerised me as she stared into the camera telling everyone how happy she was to finally be back. I would have her and nothing would stop me.

Selene POV

My music hit as I walked down the ramp, the first time in two years. The crowd was ecstatic and I felt so exhilarated, I was glad to be back. My father was stood in the ring along side Hunter. They stood on the ropes to allow me to step in the ring. I kissed them both on the cheek and then Hunter picked up his mic.

"Ladies and gentleman, I am happy to have the pleasure to tell you that my God daughter, Selene has come back to Smackdown! And this time she ain't going anywhere!" He put his arm around me and squeezed gently as I smiled. My father then picked his mic up.

"You're right Hunter, my daughter is back in action and DX has gained a new member!" He smiled kissing my forehead. I couldn't have been happier in that moment the Heart Break Kid, Shawn Michaels my father had just announced that DX had got a new member, ME. I gently took the mic from him and walked the ring as the crowd cheered for me.

"Thank you, every body so much. You guys have no idea how happy I am to finally be back. And as the new member of DX, I do solemnly swear to pull as many pranks as I can, while bringing the Women's title home to DX!" Hunter and Dad climbed the turnbuckles for their signature poses and I stood between them clapping. When they got down they did their pose in the ring and I stood in front of them and slid into the splits and posed along with them as the crowd cheered and the pyrotechnics went off. As we got backstage I was greeted by John Cena and Dave Batista.

"I am so glad you're back Selene!" John grinned, grabbing me in a bear hug. Then Dave pulled me from him and hugged me spinning me around.

"Aw I've missed you guys!" I laughed trying to hug them both at the same time. "Well I best go get changed. My match will be up soon." I started to walk to the locker rooms.

"Well you'll be accompanied to the ring by someone you'll love. He'll meet you at the curtains." Hunter shouted with a mischievous grin. I rolled my eyes and carried on to the locker rooms. I changed into my new attire. A pair of black short style chaps that flared at the bottom with pink stripes up the side, a black ripped, mesh tank top with a black bikini top underneath with a silver DX logo on each breast and a pair of black wrestling boots. I checked myself in the mirror one last time before leaving the locker room and walking straight into someone.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking as I came out."

"No it's our fault Selene, we shouldn't have stood in front of the door." I knew the voice and I could feel my face drop. It was John Morrison, my ex and I hadn't spoken to him since I left and I felt insecure around him now. He was still as gorgeous as ever, but looks weren't everything as he proved while we were dating. He was with another guy, I knew only his ring name and that was The Miz.

"Lenny don't look at me like that. Can't we at least be friendly?" He said breaking my train of thoughts and looking at me giving me his sad eyes that I was never able to resist. I stared at him uneasily before I answered.

"Fine, but don't call me Lenny. My name is Selene." I said folding my arms across my chest when I noticed he kept staring.

"Ok Selene you got it. Now how about a hug?" He asked me smiling so his dimples showed. I cocked my eyebrow at him then hugged the guy next to him instead quickly.

"Hi I'm Selene." He laughed and slugged Morrison on the shoulder when he looked at him gone out.

"What can I say JoMo, I'm a Chic Magnet. My names Mike, it's nice to finally meet you Selene." He smiled and kissed my hand. I smiled at him and turned to John.

"Look I got to go I have my match next, nice to meet you Mike." I started to turn when John grabbed me.

"Selene who are you up against?"

"Melina why?"

"Just be careful she isn't exactly fond of you and I wouldn't be surprised if she seriously tried to hurt you."

"Okay thanks for the heads up." I said as I started to jog to the curtain. What was he up to? Why on earth would he warn me about Melina? I was sure I'd find out by the end of the night. As I rounded the corner the only person I saw was Hornswoggle. Who was supposed to come ring side with me? and that's when I realised Hornswoggle was DX's mascot. He jumped down off the case he was sat on and ran towards me smiling. He waved his hands around and jumped up and down, he then threw his arms around my waist. I laughed happily.

"Well it's good to see you to Hornswoggle. You accompanying me to the ring?" He got even more excited and ran circles round me, I couldn't help but laugh even more as my music hit and Hornswoggle ran out ahead of me waving to the crowd and getting them pumped as I walked out. I walked down the ramp slapping high fives and as I got to the ring Hornswoggle quickly climbed the steps and sat on the ropes for me to climb in. he followed me in and I whispered in his ear and kissed his cheek. He swooned and then stood in the middle of the ring to do Hunters signature stance as I went down into the splits and posed as well. Melina's music quickly hit and she wasted no time in running down in to the ring. Hornswoggle jumped out as the ref signalled for the bell. She quickly grabbed me putting me in a side head lock. I broke her grip putting her into a armbar followed by an arm wrench. She kicked my legs out from underneath me and jumped on top of me slamming my head repeatedly into the mat. The ref tried to get her off as Hornswoggle slammed his hands on the mat and got the crowd behind me. I managed to flip her over me and I returned the favour jumping on her and I repeatedly punched her in the face. I allowed the ref to back me off, which turned out to be a bad idea as she hit me with several well placed kicks taking me back down. She grabbed me into a choke hold and using her hair to cover it she actually tried to choke the life out of me.

"It's your fault, you took him from me. I loved him and now I'm nothing to him!" She screamed I wasn't entirely sure who she meant, but thought she must be talking about John. I had heard they had a thing at one point. Seen as she was covering what she was doing to me and I was really starting to struggle breathing I bit her and she let go. I backed off into the corner holding my throat. As she came at me I hit her with a big boot, followed by a standing Moonsault. I got to the other corner and Hornswoggle was doing an impression of Dads Sweet Chin Music. I got what he was getting at and I began to stomp my foot. As Melina stood up, I added my own thing to it and shook my ass for the crowd and running forward hit her full blast in the face. Pulling her from the ropes I pinned her for the win. Hornswoggle climbed in the ring and ran around me I leaned down and hugged him before climbing the ropes and posing. I climbed back down while Hornswoggle was still doing the "Suck It" sign and then we climbed out the ring to get backstage. As we passed the curtain Melina flew at me, but was stopped by John who grabbed her and The Miz who positioned himself in front of me.

"You ok?" Mike asked over his shoulder I nodded and he smiled at me almost shyly. I turned to look for Hornswoggle but he had disappeared.

"Melina get a grip. Selene wasn't here when we dated. I ended it because you're crazy possessive and I didn't want that."

"It's her fault, you wouldn't forget about her, it was always her!" She wailed and took off. John turned to me and Mike squeezed my shoulder.

"Just ignore her Selene. She doesn't know what she's talking about." John was going to say something else just as Dad and Hunter with Hornswoggle trailing behind rounded the corner.

"Step away from her right now Morrison!" Dad warned him as he and Hunter came and towered round me. Mike had stepped away from me and tried to explain.

"Shawn you saw what Melina did out there, she was going after her ag…" Dad stopped him by hitting him in the face and he hit the floor hard.

"Dad why?" I shouted dropping down next to Mike. "Mike you ok?" I asked lifting him into a sitting position and taking his face in my hand to look. He nodded and I turned back to my Dad and Hunter. "He was right, Melina was coming at me again. John and Mike stopped her…"

"Selene, sweetheart, I don't care. John hurt you once and I won't let that happen again." He said pulling me to my feet.

"He's right Angel, this is John's fault anyway, Melina is his ex." Hunter added. They pulled me down the hallway and I looked back to see John helping Mike up. John looked guilty and Mike just looked sad.

"Dad I'm 25 years old for crying out loud. Don't treat me like a little kid, god knows what Melina might have done if they hadn't of stepped in. You can't go around hitting people for no reason!" I said pulling free from his grip and stopping.

"Sweetheart I don't want him to hurt you again, you've only just come back and I don't want you to have to leave again." He said honestly worried and pulling me into a hug. I slowly relaxed and hugged him back. I knew he was just looking out for me but still.

? POV

I watched as Melina attacked her in the ring. She would have to pay for that and when Selene got back stage she tried again. Only for those two idiots Morrison and Miz to get involved. It wouldn't be long now she would soon run to me and she would be safe from all the idiots here. I would have her all to myself and there would be nothing anyone not her father or that blundering fool Hunter could do about. I stared at Miz and Morrison and wondered if they could possibly pose a threat.

Mike POV

I was struck by how pretty Selene was, her eyes were captivating. When she spoke to you she looked into your eyes and you could only stare back. God only knows why John dumped her, all he did was talk about her now and I knew he regretted it, but he was a dick to her from what I had heard. My jaw still hurt from where Shawn had hit me, but it was kind of worth, she was genuinely concerned for me. They were right though Melina had gone for her because John constantly compared her to Selene, it wasn't the only reason, he was right Melina was totally off her head. I sighed as I walked with John to our locker room, wondering if she would come near us or rather me again. John was upset to, but that was his problem he should never have left her in the first place. As we entered our room I was struck with the feeling that someone was watching me.


	2. Chapter 2: Melina

Selene POV

I walked out of my room dressed in my killer panda's vest top, a pair of light grey denim shorts with black cut out leggings underneath, a pair of black and white patent skull and cross bone peep toe shoes. My black and pink bra was just peeking over the top of the vest and I had my Jack Skellington shoulder bag. I came out of my room and found Hornswoggle hanging about. He jumped up and down and waved at me.

"Hornswoggle why don't you speak? Because it would be so much easier if you just spoke." He laughed and shook his head. I rolled my eyes and headed to the elevator. He followed behind me laughing away.

"Swoggle has my Dad got you following me?" He nodded his head and laughed some more. This was getting annoying. "Wouldn't you prefer to go hang out with them?" He nodded, but shrugged his shoulders. This was going to be a long day. We stepped in the elevator and Swoggle was quiet for now. The elevator stopped on the next floor and Mike stepped in, I noticed straight away the bruise forming from where Dad had hit him.

"Hey Mike." I smiled, as he looked up his periwinkle blue eyes brightened as he smiled at me.

"Hey Selene, you haven't run into Melina again have you?"

"No thankfully, but she tries it again I'll beat her silly. How are you? That bruise looks nasty." I said with concern and gently touched the bruise. He blushed lightly, which made me blush in return.

"It's fine and don't worry I understand why he did it. He should have hit John really, but oh well. What is he doing?" He asked pointing at Swoggle.

"It seems my Dad has decided to have Swoggle keep an eye on me." I frowned staring at Swoggle, who had come to stand between us and glared up at Mike and was growling and waving his hands. "Easy tiger!" I pulled Swoggle out the way, but he ran back round and kicked Mike in the shin.

"Ouch you little!" The doors opened and I saw my chance to get rid of Hornswoggle. He ran forward and I went to follow him, just as the doors started to close I stepped back in and pressed the door close button and pressed random floors.

"Thank god, you ok Mike? Sorry about Swoggle." He was rubbing his shin and looked up at me confused. "What?"

"I thought the little guy was keeping an eye on you?"

"Yeah he was, but I ditched him and quicker than I thought too. You didn't think I'd put up with being tailed by him did you. You doing anything today?"

Mike POV

I couldn't believe she was in the lift with me. When she touched the bruise her father gave me I felt a spark run through me and cursed myself for blushing. Then that little midget kicked me in the shin. I heard the doors open and saw her walk away, but she ditched him and was now asking if I was doing anything. I couldn't believe it I had butterflies, me, Mike "The Miz" Mizanin, the Chic Magnet how was she doing it. I snapped out of my thoughts realising I hadn't answered her.

"Nah I was thinking of wondering in to town and just chilling out, you want to come keep me company?" How lame, I could come up with better than that. She smiled again and she looked beautiful.

"Sounds great. We need to get out the lift first and take the stairs before Swoggle gets back to my Dad and Hunter." She said taking my hand and sticking her head slowly through the doors to see if the coast was clear. We sprinted to the stairs and out through the kitchens and the back door of the hotel. When she got out side she spun around and I actually took in what she was wearing. I had rarely seen girls dress like that, especially girls I would usually go for, but she looked great. It suited her and I loved how unique and quirky it made her look.

"Earth to The Miz, come in Miz!" She shouted breaking my chain of thought.

"Sorry I was.."

"Staring at me. Don't you like it?" She asked frowning, two little marks appeared on her forehead, she looked to cute for words.

"It's not that, it's just I usually don't like that kind of look, but you look fantastic. I can't picture you in anything else." She blushed when I told her she looked fantastic. "So do you have a match tonight on Smackdown, seen as you returned on Raw?" We started walking down the street towards town.

"No not really I'm accompanying Dad and Hunter to the ring with Swoggle tonight as they're up against The Legacy. I think Rhodes is sitting out on this one so he'll be ring side as well. What about you?"

"Yeah I'm up against Dreamer again." She laughed and it was like bells ringing and I couldn't help, but laugh with her.

"Why do they put you up against him? If you don't beat him, you embarrass him, you would think he would learn." She says linking her arm with mine.

? POV

Melina was in the pool I had followed her in. She had chosen to go now as at this time people were either out or having lunch. The pool area was deserted the perfect opportunity to strike. She went into the changing rooms to put on her swim suit. I made my way quietly to the changing rooms and waited for her to come out. I would choke the life out of her just like she tried to do to Selene. As she came out I followed suit behind her. I was beginning to feel excited, I knew I would enjoy this. She heard my breathing which had become ragged as the excitement built and whirled round facing me. She screamed in terror and I could only hope that no one heard her. She started to run and I chased her. She turned to see how close behind her I was and I was almost within reach. She tripped and fell not looking where she was going. She smashed her head in to the railings of the pool and slid into the water face up. Blood started to mix into the water and she didn't move. It hadn't gone how I planned, but the job seemed to be done. I quickly took off and left the hotel via the alley way.

Selene POV

Being with Mike was easy we talked a little and when we weren't talking a comfortable silenced filled the air. We walked to the mall and looked in a few stores, I saw a spiked bracelet I really liked. I picked it up taking it to go and pay when Mike snatched it from me and paid for it himself, passing me the little bag with it inside.

"You didn't need to do that Mike." I said frowning at him.

"Well I wanted to, so don't get your panties in a bunch!" He said teasingly. I linked my arm with his again as we head off towards the restaurants and decided to have Nando's for lunch. I made him agree that we would go halves on the bill before we ordered. Then the conversation took a strange turn.

"You know John still cares about you. I know he regrets what he did to you, but I think after he dumped you he realised what an idiot he was." I couldn't believe Mike was talking about John, was he trying to get us back together.

"Yeah we'll, I have no intentions of going back to him. We maybe friends one day, but as for being together I've been there, done that and I'm not doing it again." I said folding my arms and suddenly not feeling very hungry.

"Well if I got a chance to date a girl like you, I would never use or abuse her, I'd treat like a lady should be treated and that's special." He smiled at me and I could see he was a little unsure and insecure. His hand was on the table and impulsively I put my hand on top of his. He flips his hand so he was holding mine and smiled shyly again, which I thought was adorable.

"Well I'm certain a girl like me would be lucky to date you Mike." I blush as I tell him. My appetite comes back as we finish eating and pay our bill. Mike takes my hand again as we walk out back into the mall. My phone rung and I answered it with out checking the caller ID. It was my Dad.

"Hi Dad."

"Selene Marie Michaels! What the hell are you playing at?"

"I'm not playing anything Dad. I'm at the mall…"

"With Morrison's friend, Swoggle told us. Selene don't do this to yourself."

"Daddy I'm not doing anything to myself. I've had lunch with Mike not eloped or anything."

"Please just get back here now."

"What? No I'm not coming back I've not been gone all that long."

"You can bring him, just come back to the hotel."

"So you can shout at him or hit him again?"

"I swear I won't, I just need you back here something has happened."

"Dad? Ok I'll be back soon." I hung up and Mike took my hand. Something bad had clearly happened if he would just drop arguing about me being out with Mike.

"Is everything ok?" He looked worried too.

"I don't know, they want me back he said that I could bring you and that he swore not to do anything. It's up to you if you want to come with me." I squeezed his hand gently.

"I'll come if you think they aren't going to do anything." I smiled and hugged him, then set off back to the hotel.

Shawn POV

I couldn't believe she was hanging with that idiot Mike, Morrison's friend. She was just asking for trouble. But I couldn't focus on that, the cops wanted to speak with her. This wasn't looking good at all.

"Hey Shawn. I just thought her being with Mike is actually a good thing." My jaw hit the floor and Hornswoggle stopped his pacing to stare at Hunter.

"Are you out of your damn mind?"

"NO No I don't mean like that. I mean think about it she was with Hornswoggle this morning and he was outside her room and then when she ditched him she was with Mike. As long as Mike can confirm he was with her the whole time the cops haven't a leg to stand on." He smiled triumphantly. He was right why didn't I think of that? There was a knock on the door and then Selene walked in with Mike trailing behind looking nervous. Before he could shut the door the cops walked back in.

"Dad what's going on?" She looked confused and I went to her putting my arm across her shoulders.

"It's ok sweetheart they just need to talk with you."

"Miss Michaels?" She nodded her head. "We need to have a word with you regarding a colleague of yours a Miss Perez. Gentlemen if you could give us few minutes." I nodded and herded everyone out not before noticing the look of concern on Mike's face.

"What do they want to talk to her about Melina for? She hasn't pulled some crazy revenge shit has she?" Mike asked looking worried.

"No she was found unconscious in the pool her head split open pretty bad. They think either she fell while running from someone or she was pushed. They cant be sure though."

"When was this? Selene has been with me since she left Hornswoggle, she never left my sight. Hell she hasn't even been to the bathroom." Mike had started to sound really worried.

"Well then she'll be fine. Got enough with Shawn worrying I don't need you to do it as well." Hunter told him sounding annoyed. We stood in silence everyone trying to hear what was being said.

Selene POV

"Miss Michaels. We need you to answer our questions honestly. Where were you between 10 am and just before arriving back at the hotel?" The officer was really stern and I still had no idea what was happening.

"Well I left just before 10. Swoggle, Hornswoggle that is was waiting outside for me to make sure I didn't go off with some guys my father doesn't like. I got in the lift with him and Mike came in. I ditched Hornswoggle and I have spent the rest of my time with Mike in town. We went window shopping and stopped for a meal at Nando's. Here I he bought me this at a store." I told them taking out the bracelet and receipt which had the date and time of purchase.

"Can Mr?"

"Mizanin, Mike Mizanin."

"Can Mr Mizanin confirm this?" He asked, what a stupid question had I not just said I was with him.

"Yes he can. What is this about? You still haven't told me." I was getting a little annoyed now.

"Miss Michaels, at approximately 12.30pm a Miss Melina Perez was found unconscious with a vicious cut on her forehead floating in the hotel pool."

"Oh my god is she going to be ok?" I was completely shocked only yesterday she was trying to attack me and now she was in the hospital. No wonder they were questioning me.

"That we don't know. Thanks for your time Miss Michaels."

"Please it's Selene. If you have anymore question just call I'll do what ever I can to help you." They walked to the door and I flopped down on Hunters bed. The guys all came in and Dad pulled me up and into his arms. Nothing felt safer than being held by my Dad, it made me feel like a little girl and nothing could hurt me.

"Sweetheart what did they say?" He had begun to rub my back gently.

"Nothing much, they told me what happened to Melina and I told them where I had been. Mike they might want to talk to you at some point." I sighed and went to the bathroom. I could hear the guys talking outside.

"Mizanin I see the way you stare at my daughter." Mike must have tried to say something I was ready to go back out and tell Dad off when he continued. "Save it, you clearly like her so if you decide to start something with her then fine I'll live with it. But no one will save you if you hurt my baby. I will personally tear you to pieces."

"And I'll make sure you get real close and personal with Maggie!" I couldn't help, but laugh covering my mouth quickly. Maggie was his name for his Sledge hammer and hardly anybody knew about it. I came back out and after hugs all around me and Mike decided to go to the movies.

? POV

I watched as the cops came back to Michaels room, seconds after Selene and that moron Miz turned up. They wanted to speak with her, which was evident when all but the cops and Selene came out. They were talking about Melina, they thought it was Selene that had done it and Melina was still alive Damn! She will have learnt her lesson though, I just didn't plan or think that Selene would be blamed for it. A few minutes later the cops came out minus Selene, perhaps she hadn't be blamed only questioned. It looked like I might have to do something about Miz though as they left together not long after the cops. I followed them to the movies and watched them go in hand in hand. I would definitely have to do something about him.


	3. Chapter 3: Legacy and Steampunk

Selene POV

I arrived at the arena for Smackdown with Mike. We both went and got changed in our respective attire and I walked with him to the curtains so he would be ready for his match. John turned up a few minutes later as he was going ringside for Mike's match.

"Hey Selene, how you doing? I heard about Melina, I can't understand why they would want to question you about it." He looked concerned and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Hi John, it's pretty obvious why, seen as Melina attacked me yesterday." He just smiled and shrugged his shoulders, weird much.

"You ready Miz?" He turned to face Mike.

"When am I not ready." He smiled arrogantly, I kissed his cheek much to both the guys surprise and wished him luck. It was fun to watch John constantly riling Dreamer and Mike taking advantage. My enjoyment of the match was soon interrupted by none other than The Legacy.

"What do you guys want?" I spat.

"Hey now, is that anyway way to speak to a long time friend?" He took my hand and squeezed it hard.

"Get off Randy, I wouldn't be friends with you to save my life. Take a hike!" I said snatching my hand back.

"Oh she's feisty and beautiful, what a combination." Cody smiled at me his most "dashing" smile, I wanted to vomit. Ted laughed as if it was the funniest thing in the world. Just then I saw Dave coming up the hallway towards us.

"Just get lost, save it for the ring boys." Randy grabbed me again and smiled menacingly, just has Dave reached us. He slammed his hand on to Randy's shoulder and squeezed hard. I smiled.

"I think you need to leave Selene alone, DX won't be your only problem if you don't!" He glared at them every bit the Animal his wrestling persona was. I stifled a laugh as they backed up and went away.

"Thanks Dave!" I said pulling him in to a hug.

"Don't worry about it. I'm not going to let them bully my little sister am I." I smiled even more I had missed Dave and John Cena treating me like their little sister. Just then Dreamer came storming through the curtains, he had clearly lost to Mike. I smiled happily just as Mike and John came through the curtains. They came towards me and Dave stepped protectively in front of me.

"Easy bro, Dads cool with Mike so by default he's cool with John too." He looked at me a little disappointedly which stung a bit inside.

"Fine, but I'll be watching you guys, especially you Morrison!" He stalked off and carried onto the canteen.

"Wow issues much?" Mike shook his head.

"What do you expect I had lots of grief once I stupidly ended me and Selene." I felt uncomfortable, he was looking at me with longing and I felt something, realising that I had never fully got over him. But I liked Mike just looking at him stood there uneasily made me forget about John. Thankfully Swoggle came running over and I could see Dad and Hunter coming down the hall ready for their match. Swoggle smiled at Mike and gave him puppy eyes as Mike stared at him. He then rubbed Mike's shin and Mike looked even more confused.

"I think he's apologising for yesterday, you know when he kicked you in the shin." Swoggle laughed and nodded his head pointed and jumped up and down.

"Hey that's great so we're all friends again!" John said lowering his hand for Swoggle to shake. Instead of shaking it Swoggle tried to bite him. I laughed and so did Mike as Swoggle did an impersonation of a piranha. I pulled him back to stand with me.

"Behave Swoggle, biting is bad." I laughed. Dad hugged me as they got to us and I returned it.

"You ok?"

"Fine Dad, a little run in with Legacy, but Dave took care of them."

"Well we will definitely take care of them in the ring." Hunter shouted and Swoggle got excited again.

DX's music hit just then and we could hear Tony Chimel announces us. We walked towards the ramp and as I walked pass Mike, I let my hand touch his briefly trying to convey I had no interest in John. Dad and Hunter climbed into the ring ahead of me with Swoggle already in the ring. As I climbed in they were read to pose in the centre. I slid down into the splits and posed in front of them as Swoggle flopped down on his side and posed to in front of me. The crowd was electric and then Legacy came out and they were booed like mad. They got in the ring with us as we wouldn't back down. Swoggle stood in front of me like a little protector and put his fists up ready for a fight. Randy winked at me as Cody and Ted blew kisses, I mimed throwing up for the crowd as Dad and Hunter tried to get in their faces. Cody came forward and held the ropes for me, I blew him off and went to the opposite ropes were Swoggle was sat holding them apart. We got out and the match was soon underway. I was too focused on what was happening in the ring to see Cody edge his way over to me and Swoggle. I heard King shout and spun round as Cody kicked Swoggle in the head. I stepped forward not thinking and Cody hit me in the gut knocking the wind out of me. He picked me up and slung me over his shoulder. He started to run for the ramp to get back stage while all hell broke loose in the ring. He got so far up the ramp when I got my breath back, I started to struggle against him and managed to knee him hard in the gut, as he let go and bent over I hit a DDT into the concrete ramp. I ran back down to the ring and saw Randy setting up for the RKO. He was stood near the ropes and the ref was arguing with Dad. I took the chance to lean in and pull Randy's feet out from beneath him. Hunter capitalised and hit the Pedigree for the win. I rolled into the ring and jumped on Hunters back and congratulated them on their win.

Mike POV

I was stood backstage with John, he wasn't happy that me and Selene had spent the day together or the fact that she kissed my cheek and wished me look before my match. That was his problem though he had his chance and ruined it. We were trying to watch the match, but Cena and Batista turned up. I had a feeling this wasn't going to end well.

"You both need to keep away from her." Batista growled.

"We don't want to see either of you near her, especially you Morrison." Cena got in his face.

"Look guys…" John tried to tell them, but he sounded way to arrogant they weren't going to listen and I was right, Batista punched him hard in the stomach.

"John, Dave. Selene is just friends with us ok? We've been warned by Shawn and Hunter. Trust me when I say that if we do anything to hurt her you will be behind Shawn and Hunter to beat the crap out of us. But I can say right now I have no intention of… What the hell is Rhodes doing?" He had picked Selene up and was trying to get her backstage. I started to head to the curtains with Batista believe or not, when the John's called us back. We just caught Selene hitting him with a DDT and interfering in the match giving DX the win. I laughed and went to the curtains to wait for her to come out, Cena followed me as Batista stood in Johns way. She came back stage a little flushed and clearly Cody's punch had hurt her a little. Cena picked her up and spun her around.

"That's my girl. Glad you got free or Romeo here and Batista would have come out and beat the crap out of him." He whispered so only me and Selene could hear, she blushed badly as Cena placed her back on her feet. Just then Legacy stalked past, Randy stopped to wink at Selene and I stepped in front of her.

"Oh and what are you going to do husky boy?" I felt Selene step up behind and place a hand on my lower back and it sent a shiver up my spine.

"Well we could start with pounding your head into mush!" John had stepped forward and the confrontation had attracted everyone in the groups attention.

"Randy leave it, it ain't worth it." Dibiase told him and Randy slowly backed off not taking his eyes from Selene who had come to stand at the side of me. Shawn came over with everyone.

"I don't want you on your own for a while sweetheart, John?" John stepped up and Shawn shook his head.

"Not you! Cena, you ok to share a room with Selene? I know you can look after her." Selene didn't look entirely happy and rolled her eyes.

"Sure can as long as she don't mind." She shrugged her shoulders and then nodded her head.

"Good. Selene, sweetheart I don't want you going out anywhere on your own. I want you with one of us, even if it means you have to go with Morrison."

"Fine ok, but I don't suppose anybodies got a Steampunk outfit have they?" Everyone looked at her a little confused except Shawn and John.

"I didn't realise you were still into that stuff." John scoffed and didn't sound impressed.

"Yeah well I am. Problem? So who wants to come I'll have to make a call to see if we can get a outfit quickly." John was about to offer, but I beat him to it.

"I'll come so what do we need?"

"Great bye guys." She said pulling me to the locker rooms she didn't give me chance to change. We grabbed our bags and she told me were to drive too, while she got on the phone.

"Hey Gideon, don't suppose you would be open so I could buy a full guys outfit would you?… I love you Gideon, see you in five."

"Gideon?"

"Gideon is a friend I made through a Steampunk themed party I went to a couple of years ago. He is the go to guy for all your Steampunk needs."

"Okay how much is this…" She stopped me putting a soft finger on my lips.

"Doesn't matter I'll sort it." We soon arrived at a little boutique, the door opened and out came a Asian looking guy, wearing a black pinstriped suit, these funky looking goggles on top of his head, and a quirky looking pocket watch hanging from his pocket. He would have looked like a Victorian gentlemen if not for his hair which was in dreadlocks with brown leather wrapped in it and what looked like bits of machine parts.

Selene POV

I jumped out of the car and wrapped Gideon's skinny frame in my arms.

"It's good to see you Gideon."

"Darling I hate your ring gear." I laughed I knew he wouldn't be fond of it, but I needed to get Mike an outfit, Gideon would let me change here. I turned to Mike who was eyeing Gideon curiously.

"Mike this is Gideon, Gideon this is Mike." Gideon smiled at him and shook his hand.

"Well he certainly is a looker. I know just the thing for him. You get changed and I'll sort him out." He winked before pulling Mike into the store. I followed behind and grabbed a cubicle. I pulled out my black tights and bronze ruffled skirt, I put on my white shoulder, short sleeve shirt with a black corset belt. For accessories I put on my black fingerless gloves with brown leather detailing and chains, a quirky watch necklace with wings and a clockwork flower bracelet. I spiked the ends of my hair up and wore my black and blue spiked glasses as a headband. I then slipped on the gun holster and fastened in the six barrel gun that was my signature for the Steampunk parties. I buckled on my bronze and silver stiletto heeled boots, then slipped on my black pinstriped ankle length jacket with lattice detail and left it unfastened. I put my other clothes in the bag and didn't have long to wait till Mike stepped out. He looked amazing, I went to Gideon and kissed him on the cheek. Mike had a pair of drawstring pants on with dull silver buttons running down the side of the legs, a billowy sleeved white shirt under a washed black bodice with bronze cog details. He had a pair of tarnished looking knee high boots with buckles all the way up, a black Victorian style jacket with brown leather patches and a top hat with dull gold coloured goggles. As he shifted I noticed he also had his own Steampunk style gun, which was a lot smaller than mine.

"I feel silly." He complained.

"Well you look sexy as hell Mike!" I complimented him and he smiled goofily.

"Well you don't look to bad yourself." I blushed and looked at my feet.

"Well it's not often someone makes Selene blush that much. Know go have fun, I might pop round later." I kissed Gideon again and left taking Mikes hand.

"Do I really look ok?" He asked as he drove.

"No you don't!" His jaw about hit the floor and I giggled. "You look great, it kind of suits you. And a little warning some of the people at the party will have on metal masks, it can be a little strange even for me sometimes." I smiled taking his free hand. We got there and walked in, Mike was completely amazed by it, I was greeted by people I knew and introduced Mike. It was fun except from this one person I didn't know if it was a guy or a girl because of the outfit and the mask they wore, but I was sure they were staring at me.

? POV

I had learned about the Steampunk party and I knew she would go, I had an outfit that would keep me disguised. She ended up going with Miz and I felt my blood boil. She got him an outfit and carried on to the party. She looked fantastic but she could wear tin foil and still look like a goddess. At the party I couldn't keep my eyes off of her, she had noticed but I couldn't stop staring. Mike left her side to get them drinks, neither of them were drinking alcohol, I could only assume that with them coming together they didn't want one to be sober while one was drunk. I followed Mike to the kitchen of the big house and pulled out the knife I had with me. No one would realise, most of these idiots were wasted anyway. I edged towards him, I was so close then there would be one less obstacle between me and Selene. I gripped the knife's handle as someone pushed past me. I looked to see Selene, she wrapped her arms around Mikes waist and whispered something to him. I could see red, I wanted to cut him badly and take her away from him. They walked out of the kitchen then and left the party.


	4. Chapter 4: Morining After

Selene POV

I saw the person from the main party leave and go in to the kitchen a few seconds after Mike. Call me paranoid, but something was off and I didn't like it. I went into the kitchen and the person was stood none to far behind Mike, I pushed past the person wrapping my arms around Mikes waist.

"Mike I want to go. Something's not right, don't say anything till we get to the car." I whispered in his ear, he took my hand and we left the kitchen to collect our coats. As I put my coat on I noticed a cut on my arm, I had felt something as I walked past the person in the kitchen. I had thought it was something on their clothing, but the cut on my arm couldn't have come from that. I panicked a little and pulled Mike to the car getting in.

"Selene what's wrong did something happen?" He said taking my hand and rubbing circles with his thumb.

"There was someone strange in there and call me crazy, but I think they had a knife, they followed you to the kitchen and as I came past I cut myself on it." I took my arm out of my coat and showed him the cut.

"Selene of course I believe you, I think I know who you mean they were constantly staring or at least I think they were, those masks are freaking weird." I saw movement in the rear view mirror and Mike noticed it too, it looked like the person from the party, he turned the ignition key and pulled away.

"Selene don't worry, John will look after you tonight." He smiled reassuringly still holding my hand, I felt a little better, but that person had a knife and had followed him into the kitchen.

"Are you staying with JoMo?" I asked worriedly.

"Yeah I am we're sharing a room, don't you worry about me Selene I'll be alright."

It was only 12.30 when we got back to the hotel and Mike walked me back to my room. I unlocked the door to see John watching the TV.

"Hey Selene, what's wrong what have you done Mike?" He saw straight away that something had happened. I couldn't help myself I broke down in tears. Melina trying to attack me, I still had feelings for John, Melina being attacked, Legacy and this freak at the party I was wishing I hadn't come back. Mike folded his arms around me as I cried into his chest and he explained to John what had happened.

"OK that is really weird." John said once he finished. Mike walked me into room and sat with me on the sofa as I tried to calm down. When I had control of myself I stood up from Mike taking my coat off and John came over with a first aid kit taking my arm, cleaning the cut and sticking a band aid on it.

"Thanks John." I sniffled. He hugged me tightly and I grabbed one of Mike's hands.

"Well I best get to bed." Mike said pulling away and standing up. I panicked a little and I was most likely over reacting.

"John please can we walk him to his room?" I looked at him pleadingly.

"Selene I'll be fine."

"No Mike I'll feel better if I know you get there ok. And I'm not allowed to be left on my own, Dads orders." I said standing beside Mike.

"Maybe she's right Mike. What with Melina being attacked and this person at the party." John said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Okay, lets go then." He smiled taking my hand. We walked to the elevator and down a floor. As he opened his door I kissed his cheek and he walked in smiling. John sat up on his bed and looked at us.

"You're back early, party not that good?" I scowled at him, he always did mock me and my Steampunk friends.

"No John the party was great, there was some weirdo there… Selene you want to go back to your room and I'll tell John what happened ok?" I nodded at him and hugged him before I left walking back to my room with John. As I went to the bathroom to change I could hear John moving things around in the room. When I came out I found the beds pushed together.

"I might be being paranoid, but just in case you can sleep against the wall and I'll sleep next to you." I crawled on to the bed curling up into a ball as John got in under his own cover. I needed to feel safe so I pulled John's arm across me. He hugged me tightly and I eventually relaxed and drift off to sleep.

Mike POV

At first I thought she was being paranoid, but it made sense. I wondered if it was Orton, but surely he wouldn't try to kill any one. Neither of the John's could believe what had happened. Cena took it a little better, but that was because Selene was there, I couldn't believe it when she broke in to tears I didn't know what to do so I just held her and hoped she would be ok. JoMo on the other hand flipped when I told him, but not exactly about this weirdo.

"What the hell, this shouldn't be happening at this rate she'll leave again and I'll… hell what am I saying she clearly got the hots for you!"

"John chill ok? Look you hurt her bad and that isn't just going to go away. Somebody may have tried to kill me at that party and god knows what he or she might have done to her. So just for once don't think about yourself man!"

"Sorry Mike you're right I need to be there for her!" I rolled my eyes at him, he was still not getting it.

"I'm going to sleep." I said stripping to my boxers and climbing into bed.

I woke up early to the sound of banging on the door. I got up half asleep, John was still asleep hanging out of his bed. Who ever it was banged again.

"Alright already I'm coming!" I yanked the door open and Shawn and Hunter pushed past me.

"Who was it?" Shawn demanded.

"Who was what? Oh last night. I don't know, they were wearing a mask."

"So you don't know if they were a guy or a gal?" Hunter interjected.

"Look I'm sorry the outfit they wore disguised them. I had noticed them staring, but it was Selene who said there was something wrong so we left." I said looking at my feet, I should have done something more.

"Don't worry about it, you got her out safe, some people would have told her not to over react and got them and her hurt." Shawn said placing his hand on my shoulder and eyeballing John as he said some people.

"I take it you've seen her this morning, is she ok?"

"No I haven't seen her yet, John left her to come tell us, she was still asleep. She sleeps a lot when she is upset." He told me reassuringly. I thanked them and they left. I turned to go back to bed, but decided against it. Picking my clothes from then part up and folding them neatly on the bed and grabbed some clean clothes from my suitcase. I planned to get breakfast and then see if Selene was ok.

"So Mike I'm thinking of just going up and checking on Selene. You won't mind will you? Well I'm going to get her some flowers first." John was up and changed as I came out of the bathroom, I couldn't believe him had he not himself said that she liked me and not him?

"Yeah whatever John, I'm going for something to eat." I walked out before he could reply and waited for the lift. As the doors opened I was greeted by Selene, she smiled as I stepped in.

"Good morning Selene, how you feeling?" See rubbed at her face as I came to stand across from her.

"Fine I guess. A lot calmer than I was last night. Who ever this is, is messing with the wrong girl. They can go to hell if the think I'm just going to leave." She looked fierce at that moment and I wouldn't want to piss her off. I didn't know quite what to say to that so I pulled her to me and hugged her. She relaxed and hugged me back.

"Thanks Mike I needed that." She smiled looking up at me.

"You are more than welcome, you want to get breakfast with me?"

"Sure. Hotel restaurant or a diner?"

"Hotel, I don't feel like going to far." She smiled taking my hand as we walked to the restaurant. As we walked in I could see Dave and Cena sat eating breakfast and at the opposite side of the room was all three members of Legacy, along with other superstars. Selene ignored them all as we sat on at a table and we ordered our food. Selene was so much more cheerful this morning, I couldn't tell if she was putting on a brave face or was genuinely coping with what was happening. As we sat eating I was hit again with the feeling that someone was watching me intensely, but where ever I looked it seemed one person or another was watching us. Maybe I was being paranoid too.

? POV

They came in together holding hands, it was so infuriating seeing them together, she could do so much better than him and Morrison. I should have been quicker last night, I should have done it and fled, but no she had to come and save him. I wouldn't be angry with her though, no she was to kind and caring for her own good it was a fault and we all had them. I couldn't believe I cut her arm on the blade, I saw the blood as she went to put her arms around Miz last night.. She would understand though, everything that was going to happen and had happened was for her benefit. She would love me and no one would get in the way. I saw Miz looking around the room, maybe he realised someone was watching. I didn't care sooner or later I'd get him on his own and deal with him. Morrison was to much of a self absorbed moron to be a threat.


	5. Chapter 5: Melina Wakes

Shawn POV

"He's crazy, does he honestly think killing, well trying to kill Melina would get Selene to come running back to him?" Cops were all around Morrison and handcuffing him, while he pleaded with them, telling them he hadn't done it.

"Maybe he did Shawn. I'm pretty sure he would do just about anything to get her back with him." Hunter sighed placing a hand on my shoulder. The commotion was bringing guests and superstars out from the restaurant. I looked around at them until I saw Selene and Mizanin making their way through the crowd. The second Morrison laid his eyes on here, he struggled more and focused his shouting at her.

"Selene! Selene you'll believe me, I didn't do it. I swear Lenny I didn't!" He screamed as the cops lifted him and carried him forcefully out of the hotel.

"Dad why are they arresting him? What has he done?" She asked grabbing my arm and holding Mizanin's hand with the other. I wanted to remark on it, but kept my mouth shut.

"They took him because Melina woke up. She told them it was Morrison that attacked her. Apparently he doesn't have an alibi for when it happened either." She was in shock, but it had to be him, who else could it be.

"He wouldn't have done that Dad, they got it wrong. Haven't they Mike?" She looked at Mizanin pleadingly and he hesitated before answering.

"Yeah. I think John's capable of a lot of stupid things, but I don't think he could do something like that." He looked at me briefly and I could see the uncertainty in his eyes. I knew he had said it to make Selene feel better, it made me think better of him.

"Do you think we would be able to talk to him?"

"Selene sweetheart I don't think they will allow that." Her face dropped and Mike hugged her.

"Yeah you're right Dad." She sighed still holding on to Mike.

"Well what have we here Cody?" It was Randy Orton looking as smug as ever the bastard and he had his cronies with him Cody and Ted.

"It looks to me as if Husky boy's got himself a girl." Ted chuckled at this and stared at Selene who was glaring at them all.

"It does, doesn't it guys. Well I guess she can't have Morrison seen as he's a murderer. So she's chosen fifth best."

"What are you guys talking about? Wait don't answer that just get lost!" I stepped in front of Selene and Mike.

"Well the best guy for her would be me, followed by Cody and Ted. You'll soon realise that Miz just isn't the right guy for you Selene. I look forward to our re-match old man." He blew her a kiss and walked off.

"I swear to god that guy needs to fuck the hell off!" I turned to look at Selene a little surprised it wasn't like her to use foul language.

"Yeah well there are a lot of people he needs to get through and you two seem to be getting closer and as long as you don't hurt her, he wont get anywhere near you Selene." I looked pointedly at Mike and he nodded his head in understanding.

"Wouldn't dream of it Shawn, but I would like to hurt them." He smiled and Hunter turned to look at us a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"Well why don't we have ourselves a 6-man tag team match? DX and The Miz vs. The Legacy!" He grabbed Selene and put his arm round her shoulders. "And of course the best Diva in the business and the greatest mascot anybody ever had, will be ringside."

"Hell yeah we will, we'll make sure they don't cheat either, scum bags!" Selene laughed, it was good to see her smiling, I had missed her being around all the time and on the road with us.

Selene POV

We spent the rest of the day in the gym, as I went to shower and get changed in the locker rooms my phone rang. It was JoMo.

"John are you ok?"

"Selene! Thank god you answered, you believe me don't you? I swear I didn't hurt her!"

"John, I know, I know you didn't. I know you're not that kind of guy."

"I'm so glad you believe me Lenny." The relief in his voice was almost tangible.

"Why wouldn't I? John is this your one phone call?"

"No I'm out on bail. I don't want to ask, but could you come pick me up?"

"Umm, sure John." I couldn't just leave him and I felt bad for him. He gave me the directions and I told him I'd be there soon. I quickly got changed and coming out I couldn't see my dad, Mike or Hunter so I quickly left and got in my rental.

I pulled up outside the station and I couldn't see John anywhere. I got out of my car and walked into the station house and saw John sat on a bench. He looked up at me and he smiled unhappily. I did the only thing that felt right and went to him wrapping my arms around him and holding him to me.

"Lenny you have no idea how much it means to me that you believe me and that you're here right now." He looked up and in to my eyes and I couldn't think, everything that he had done wrong didn't seem to matter. All I could remember was the good times and I wondered why we broke up, I still cared for him if not still loved him.

"Of course I'm here and why wouldn't I believe you. Melina is just being a evil vindictive bitch." I smiled reassuringly.

We walked out to my car and drove back in a pleasant silence. As we pulled up outside the hotel John grabbed my arm and squeezed gently. I looked at him and smiled. I missed his touch so much, but I thought of Mike and there was no way I would go back to John right now. Before I could stop him he had cupped my face in his hands and was kissing me. I thought about kissing him back, but I couldn't so I pushed him away.

"Lenny, babe?"

"No John, you ruined it, I can't and won't go back to it." I said stepping out of the car. He ran round to me and grabbed my arm again. Before he could say anything I slapped him across the face and ran into the hotel only vaguely registering Swoggle was in the lobby.

Mike POV

I couldn't believe my eyes, she was with Morrison in her rental and kissing him. I should have known better, she was just using me to get to Morrison. I had seen enough and I walked off and to my room, ignoring Hornswoggle as he tried to get my attention. It wasn't long after getting back to my room that Selene knocked on the door.

"Mike are you in there?" She sounded a little upset, but I wouldn't go to her after what I had just seen out there. She knocked a few more times and I decided if she knocked again I would answer the door, but she didn't. I sat back down and turned on the TV and few minutes later there was a knock on the door. I got up quickly and answered it to find Hornswoggle stood outside.

"Hornswoggle? What do you want?" He didn't answer not that I was really expecting him too and he pushed his way in to my room. He started gesticulating like crazy and I really had no idea what he was talking about. Maybe something to do with Selene and Morrison, maybe somebody was crying? "For god sake will you just speak, you're giving me a headache trying to work out what ever it is your trying to say. Oh wait you don't speak." I threw my hands in the air in anger and annoyance, flopping down on the sofa.

"Dude I'm trying to say that Selene didn't kiss Morrison, he forced himself on her and she slapped him for it! She's upset and she came to you, but you ignored her. Cena told her you had gone to your room." He said staring up at me like I was stupid. I wasn't sure what shocked me more, the fact that Selene slapped John or that Hornswoggle was talking. "Dude you just going to stand there open mouthed or are you going to go talk to her?"

"Yeah I need to talk to her. Do you know where she is?" I said shaking my head.

"She's in Cena's hotel room, but don't worry he's out with Dave." I got up and left straight away and finding John's room I knocked on the door hoping she would still be in.

"Who is it?" She sounded upset still.

"Selene it's me, can I come in?" She opened the door and wouldn't look me in the eye. She started to walk into the room meaning for me to follow her, but I grabbed her arm and crushed her to me. She relaxed and wrapped her arms around my waist, resting her head against my chest. She started to speak, but I lifted her face and kissed her softly. If she hit me too that would be fine, but she didn't she kissed me back. Her lips were soft and sweet, but she soon pulled away, her eyes filled with questions. I walked into the room fully with her and registered that the two single beds were pushed together, but I wouldn't start on that. But she answered my unspoken question.

"John pushed them together last night, he thought that if anyone tried anything they would have to get past him to get me. He might have been a little paranoid." She laughed self-consciously. We sat on the edge of the bed and I took her hand and smiled.

"Selene I'm sorry I didn't answer the door, I saw you and John. I thought you and him were together. I was stupid about, if Hornswoggle hadn't have told me…" she stopped me by kissing me and running her hand through my hair. She broke it again and I leaned my forehead against hers, as she smiled happily.

"I almost kissed him back, but I thought about you and I couldn't. He was the biggest jerk in the world to me and I wouldn't put myself through it again." I smiled back at her stupidly happy that she was choosing me over John.


	6. Chapter 6: Death Decided

Selene POV

The rest of the week was pretty quiet. No problems from Legacy, no strangers staring at me just me and Mike getting to know each other a lot better. As Tuesday rolled round I had yet to see John, but I had a feeling I would tonight. I arrived at the arena with Mike and we walked in hand in hand.

"You ready for tonight?" He asked as he kissed my temple. I was set to cut a promo in the ring about going after the Women's Championship title. But it would end with Legacy surrounding me in the ring.

"Yeah, I'll be fine my dad and Hunter will be down quickly and you'll be down just after them." I smiled fingering the DX pendant I had hanging from my neck.

Mike went to change it his chic magnet attire as I headed to the curtain ready to go out. My outfit for the night was all black. A black boob tube with bronze clips cris-crossing up the front, a pair of tight fitting black trousers with zips up the back and studs. My boots were black biker ones and along with my DX pendant I had on classic DX wrist bands. I got a little nervous as I didn't know how far Legacy would take things and how soon the guys would come get me, but on the plus side I was told to just go with the flow once Legacy came out.

My music hit and out I walked. I slapped high fives and climbed in to the ring. Lifting my mic up I looked round at the crowd while there cheers subsided.

"Thanks guys, well like I said last week. I am back to reclaim the Women's Title and bring it home to DX. Last week I defeated Melina and this week I'm going to beat down Katie Lea and be one step closer to…" Just then Legacy's music hit and out walked Randy.

I turned to climb out of the ring only to come face to face with Cody. I backed up and found my way blocked by Ted, as Randy slithered his way in to the ring.

"What do you guys want?" I shouted in to my mic. Randy got up close to me looking down into my eyes before grabbing my face in one of his hands and squeezing hard.

"You cost me the match Selene, I don't appreciate it. I am going to beat your little Daddy and humiliate that oaf Hunter." He released my face and pushed me backwards into Ted who grabbed me by my arms and dropped the mic. I was starting to really not like where this was going.

"I understand why you interfered last week and who doesn't. Of course you wanted Daddy dearest to win his match. But what I don't understand is your choice in men, not when you could have me. Selene I want you to think long and hard about this. About choosing me over that idiot you are with. So just think ok?" He smiled none to friendly at me.

Well seen as this wasn't scripted I went with my instinct. Pulling away from Ted and picking my mic back up, I eyed Randy as he smiled and pretty much posed for me.

"OK Randy. Well I'm, I'm thinking about it… I've thought about it. And you no what Suck it!" I shouted.

Ted grabbed my arms as Randy grabbed my face again. I thought he was going to attack me, but instead he locked his lips on mine. I struggled to get free of Ted's grip as I realised my legs were free and kneed Rand in the balls. In shock that I would do that Ted loosened his grip. I pulled my arms free and taking the hand that had the mic in it I swung and hit Ted in the head with the mic. Dropping to the mat and rolling out the ring, I was caught in someone's arms. I turned violently ready to take a swing thinking it was Cody to see Mike there instead as my Dad and Hunter charged into the ring. I wrapped my arms around Mike's neck and he kissed me.

"You ok Selene? Did he hurt you?" He asked taking my face gently between his two hands.

"No he didn't, I'm fine. Glad you came before it got out of hand." I smiled hugging him again. Dad and Hunter had cleared Legacy out the ring and Mike helped me into the ring.

"Messing with us is one thing Orton, but the second you involve my daughter, you've crossed the line. You ever put your God Damn hands on her again and you wont live to regret it. Hell you wont live very long at all!" My Dad was fuming, I don't think I had ever seen him so angry. Teddy Longs music hit just then and he walked out.

"Now hold on playa's. Seen as Morrison ain't here and neither DX, Legacy or the Miz has a match why don't we have ourselves a 6-man tag team match, it can be our main event. Holla, Holla, playa's." He laughed and left to go backstage and we soon followed.

? POV

Who did he think he was. How dare he touch Selene like that. How dare he even think of touching his lips to hers. I should of done something, but considering my position at the time I couldn't. I would however get him later. He would pay for it. Pay with his life.

Mike POV

Selene didn't seem to perturbed with what had happened, she was very happy with herself for kneeing Orton an I couldn't blame her. Shawn and Hunter however were pacing round like a couple of caged lions. And Hornswoggle, well he looked more like a crazed kitten.

"Dad, Hunter just relax ok? No harm was done." She reasoned with them, but judging on the looks they were giving her, they were royally pissed and were not going to listen.

"Selene sweetheart, that filthy scum bag forced himself on you!" Shawn hollered.

"He's right Angel, he is going to get what he deserves!" Hornswoggle agreed with Hunter and jumped up and down pointing at him as he said it. Of course I agreed with them wholeheartedly, but I would save it all for the ring. They would see exactly how good Michael Gregory Mizanin really is.

Hunter and Shawn were called off to Long's office and Hornswoggle tagged along with them, leaving me and Selene alone. We walked off down to the Divas locker room so she could change for her match against Katie in half an hour. As I waited outside Legacy made their way down the hall towards me. As they reached me the locker room door opened and Selene stepped out, taking my hand and kissing my cheek.

"Mike you accompanying me to the ring?" She asked not noticing Legacy. As I went to answer her Orton got in her face.

"Who do you think you are, you cheap little tart!" He screamed in her face, I pulled her behind me as Dibiase and Rhodes looked at Orton in shock for his outburst. Selene refused to stand behind me although she was clearly intimidated by Orton.

"I think, I'm the girl who kneed you for forcing yourself on me, you arrogant asshole!" She spat at him. "And as for you two little lambs, you need to keep your hands to yourselves and your beady eyes off of me. And by the way I can't wait till Orton turns on you!" She still had a hold of my hand and pulled me to the curtain. " I am sick of these guys why can't they back off. I'm with you and I don't want or care about any of them!" She threw her hands up in the air. JoMo walked up to us and he didn't look happy, I wasn't even sure why he was here.

"Well thanks Selene and nice one Mike, stealing the girl I'm still in love with. You knew how much I wanted her back." Selene looked hurt and I knew she felt bad for him. I knew she wanted to be swallowed up by the floor.

"Look John I haven't stolen anything or anyone. It just happened if you care about her as much as you say you do, then you would be happy for her and me if our friendship means anything to you." Selene had wrapped her hands around mine and John looked between us. With out another word he walked away.

"I feel bad Mike, but there's nothing I can do about it. Why does everything have to be so complicated?" She sighed sliding her hands round my waist, resting her head on my chest.

Her music hit and I walked down with her. I had to stay in my character so I paid no attention to the crowd as she ran down slapping high fives. I held the ropes for her as she got in and watched as she slid into the splits. Katie's music hit and she came down to a mix of boo's and cheers. The match was soon underway and Selene and Katie were going at, but it was clear Selene was dominating and more so than her match with Melina. She was taking her aggression out on Katie. As Selene looked set to win, Orton came down before I could get round he had distracted her enough to allow Katie to roll her up for the pin. Selene rolled out of it and on to her feet delivering a huge chick kick to Katie's' head sending her down to the mat hard. Selene pounced on her for the pin and got the win. I had stopped half way round to see Selene get the win I hadn't paid attention to Randy coming round to me. He managed to get a hit in before I saw him and well it put me on my ass hard. Selene slid out of the ring and to my side.

"Mike god are you ok? Get lost Randy, just leave us alone!" She cried. Randy dragged her by her hair away from me and stomped on my abdomen sending the air whooshing out of me.

Ted and Cody had come down were teasing and tormenting Selene pushing her between them and making remarks about us. Randy stomped on me again with pure malice before turning his attention to Selene. The crowd was in up roar and I could vaguely see King contemplating coming to help her. Cody shoved her a little hard and she fell to the floor. Ted went to help her up as Batista, Hunter and Shawn came down. They started to fight and some how during it as Selene stood up Batista fell backwards in to her and she cried out in pain. I scrambled towards her and shoved Batista off pulling her out towards me.

"Ow I think I sprained my freaking ankle!" She whimpered as she pulled off her boot. She had definitely sprained it as it was already swelling. I gingerly stood up and pulled her with me only just noticing that Legacy had disappeared.

"Selene, sweetheart you ok?" Shawn asked noticing her boot was off and her ankle, he scooped her up and I answered for her.

"I think it happened as Batista was pushed over and he landed on her."

"Shit, Selene! I'm sorry, you know I wouldn't hurt you intentionally." He told her, I thought it was a strange thing to say, but Selene just smiled at him.

As we got back to the trainers room only me and Shawn went in with her. Smitty wrapped it up with an ice pack and gave her a crutch to use as she insisted on accompanying us to the ring. I turned to walk out when Smitty stopped me.

"Mike I want to take a look at the damage Orton did." He gestured for me to sit down where Selene had just sat.

"I'm fine Smitty he just knocked the wind out of me." Selene looked at me with concern and motioned for me to come to her. I stood in front of her and she poked me in the stomach causing me to flinch. She tugged my shirt up and gasped as it revealed a nice big bruise across my abdomen. "Okay that's a big fucking bruise." Selene looked upset and wrapped her arms round me.

"I'm sorry Mike he only did this because of me."

"Selene I don't care what he does, it's just a bruise." I told her as I kissed her forehead. I looked at Shawn and he smiled at me in appreciation.

"Well a bruise it might be Mike, but I can't let you fight tonight. Shawn you are going to have to find someone else to tag with tonight." I wanted to protest, but looking between father and daughter that was not an option.

Shawn left and I was sure he would get Batista to tag with them. I wanted to beat the crap out of Legacy, but the look on Selene's face said otherwise. Smitty said I wouldn't need taping up so that was good.

"Do you want to come down and sit ring side with me? You could sit on commentary." She asked as I held the door open for her to hobble out.

We made our way to the commentary tale and I sat down. Selene refused to sit and stood there with her crutch leaning on it. DX and their mascot walked down. Hornswoggle running round to us and positioning himself in front of Selene like he could protect her, at least it made her laugh. Hunter had his sledge hammer with him which I now knew he thought of as Maggie and I had to stop myself from laughing. After he posed both him and Shawn came to the edge of the ring.

"Selene sweetheart wouldn't it be safer for you and Mike to be backstage away from Legacy?"

"Yes dad it would, but I'm not going. I'm going to stand here and watch you beat Legacy." She spoke matter-of-factly.

"Well Angel I expected you to say that, so here you can have her tonight. If they come near you swing and swing fast not hard." Hunter said winking at her as he past "Maggie" over to her and she smiled happily has she held it on her shoulder just like Hunter carried it. Batista had made his way to the ring as Legacy's music hit.

? POV

I was pissed, I was so god damn angry. How could I hurt her? How could I have allowed it! She was ring side with Miz. Her ankle taped up and had a crutch which pissed me off even more. Hunter gave her his sledge hammer for protection. Luckily she didn't have to use it, she could have hurt herself and then I would add Hunter to the list of people I would kill for her. The match was over quick and I had decided what I would do. People were going to die starting with Morrison as he clearly still held a place in her heart. And there would only be room for me.

A/N Please review I really do value all of your opinions good or bad :D


	7. Chapter 7: A Life Taken

Selene POV

I was sat in the divas locker room with Mike. He was dozing on the sofa. Just about everyone had gone home as we were waiting for Dad and Hunter, who were talking with Mr McMahon. Mike began to snore lightly and I grabbed my long coat to cover him with. And that's when I heard it just faintly a scream, I was sure of it. I grabbed my crutch and hobbled as quietly as I could to the door and opened it. I could still hear strange noises, I followed the sound down the hallway, stepping carefully as the hallway was only dimly lit. I got to the end of the hallway and the noises had subsided. All the doors were closed and no lights were peeking out beneath the doors. I turned to hobble back when I heard a wheezing from the door to my left. I looked at it to see it was another superstar locker room. As I opened the door I felt something wet, but I couldn't see what it was. I blindly felt my way into the room and to a light switch. Turning it on I looked at my hand to see it covered in red, my first thought was paint. Then I heard the wheezing again. My heart started to beat faster, panic starting to take over at the realisation of what may actually be covering my hand and the implications of the wheezing I could hear. I whirled round to see a body on the floor. I was beyond shock all I could do was stare, I couldn't even scream. The body twitched and I realised who it was.

"John!"

Mike POV

I had only dozed off for a few minutes. But when I woke Selene had gone. I got up carefully as my ribs were really hurting me. I popped my head out the door to see if she was nearby. I couldn't see her so I headed off down the hall. Maybe it was a wind up, DX was known for their pranks after all. But that's when I heard her scream John's name. I took off down the hall as fast as I could.

"Selene! Where are you? Selene!" I hollered. I turned the corner fast and had to brace myself as I almost collided with the wall. I looked down the hall to see Selene, blood on her hands and tears running down her face.

"Mike, it's…. JOHN!" She cried collapsing to the floor. I ran to her pulling her into my arms.

"Shh, Selene what do you mean? Where's this blood come from?" She whimpered as I asked her, but pointed into the open locker room. She loosened her hold on me as I got up and stepped towards the locker room. What I saw would stay with me for the rest of my life. So much blood and carnage if Selene hadn't of said it was John I wouldn't have known it was him. He didn't seem to be breathing and I didn't want to leave Selene here in case the psycho that did it was still around. I turned back to Selene the image of John's mutilated body burned into my retinas and pulled her in to my arms.

"Come on Selene we can't stay here." I whispered soothingly trying not to frighten her more than she already was.

We hurried off to Vince's office as fast as we could with Selene's sprained ankle.

? POV

It was easy this, everyone had left. And Morrison was wallowing in self-pity in a locker room all on his own with no one at all to save him. My weapon of choice this time was a 6inch long hunting knife, which I held tightly in my right hand. I walked into the room and he just looked at me. He didn't even try to defend himself as I swung my left fist in to his jaw, knocking him clean out. I would destroy his pretty boy face as I went to work slicing away. I had such a rush from each new cut I opened on his face. I cut his hair, I knew Selene had always liked his hair and I wanted nothing left for her to like. He didn't stir till I plunged the blade into his arm. I wanted him awake as I repeatedly stabbed him for every upset, for all the pain he had ever caused my love, my sweet, kind and caring Selene. Blood was spilling everywhere as Morrison struggled pitifully against me, attempting to scream for help. I laughed quietly to myself, I had never enjoyed anything as much as I was enjoying this moment.

"This is for her, the hurt you caused her. You will never be able to hurt her again." I whispered before leaving him as he bled out on to the floor alone as he should be.

Shawn POV

"Shawn, I understand what you're saying. But this feud and it surrounding Selene is too good for our ratings. Her return was one thing, but Orton and Miz fighting over her, with Rhodes and Dibiase also taking an interest. It's just too damn good to drop." Vince sighed.

I was about to reply when we all heard the sound of sobbing and feet pounding down the hallway. We all stood up as the door flung open and in came Mike dragging Selene along with him. I noticed straight away that her hands where covered in blood.

"Sweetheart what happened? Where are you hurt?" I pulled her from Mike's grip checking her for wounds as Hunter crowded Mike.

"Daddy it's…he's dead." She whispered before breaking down in heart wrenching sobs. I sat her down on the sofa and held her to me. All I could do was hold her especially when I finally made out who was dead. Poor Morrison, he was a son of a bitch, but I never wished him dead. Mike came and slumped on the sofa next to us, he looked completely deflated. Hunter was in shock, but Vince always good in a crisis called the cops straight away.

The night and early morning was complete chaos. The cops had repeatedly questioned Selene and Mike. They were half way through interviewing her for the third time when a forensics officer found something.

Selene POV

"How many times do I have to tell you?" I cried. I had, had enough I wanted to sleep, I needed my dad and I wanted Mike. I could feel the lump swelling in my throat again yet I had no tears left to shed. But yet I repeated myself again. Somebody came into the room and whispered to the detective before passing him something in a clear plastic bag.

"Miss Michaels, erm, have you had any strange threats? Or weird notes? Anything out of the ordinary happen to you as of late?" His demeanour had suddenly changed and it put me on edge.

"No nothing at all... Unless you class the interest Randy Orton has taken in me, but a lot of it is just for show. Why what's happened?" I asked my eye's where puffy and my nose was blocked, I sounded dreadful and I began to panic.

"We just found a note, stating that is was done for you as you belong to the killer?" I didn't like the way the detective was looking at me.

"What? You don't think Mike did this. He was asleep while it happened. I heard the scream while he was asleep on the sofa!" I cried jumping to my feet. And instantly regretting it as my ankle buckled beneath my weight.

"Please Miss Michaels. It's clear to us now that we have this note, as well as other things."

"Well do you know who did? Are they going to come after Mike? Of course you don't know that's why you're asking if anything has happened recently!"

"Please Miss Michaels, I can guarantee the safety of Mr Mizanin. And it's only a matter of time before we catch the man who did this." He was trying to fill me with confidence, but only succeeded in filling me with dread.

"Are we done? I need some sleep and to see Mike!"

"Of course Miss Michaels, you'll have an escort back to the hotel and an officer will be stationed in the lobby. You'll have a direct line to him in case you should need him." I nodded my head at him as he held the door open and I hobbled straight to my dad.

"Selene sweetheart, we just heard I promise everything will be ok." He rubbed soothing circles on my back, but my worry was for Mike not me.

Mike POV

I was exhausted by the time I arrived back at the hotel. When the cops had finished with me Selene and the others had already been escorted back to the hotel. I was taken by a patrol car and escorted up to a room that wasn't mine. The officer knocked and a few seconds later the door was opened by Shawn.

"Hey Mike, come in she's been waiting for you. I'll leave you two be. And don't worry it will all be sorted quickly." He gripped my shoulder briefly and I didn't know what to say.

I walked into the room to see Selene sat on the end of her bed in her pyjamas. She looked up at me in relief before jumping on me. She was balancing on her good leg as she wrapped her arms around me. Neither of us needed to say anything as I stripped to my boxers and pulled her onto the bed with me. I pulled the cover up around us before pulling her into me and holding her tightly.


	8. Chapter 8: Is It Over?

Selene POV

"Selene! Mike! Open the door!" It was dad, I just wanted to sleep and so did Mike as he pulled me closer to him. "Selene Marie Michaels open this door right NOW!" I hated it when he used my full name, but the urgency in his voice made me begrudgingly pull away from Mike.

"What is it dad? We've only had a couple of hours of sleep." I grumbled as he almost bounced into my room. The look on his face showed he was ecstatic.

"They found him sweetheart. They found him. It, it was Orton. The damn nut job had some kind of shrine to you covered in photos of you. And they found a knife that matches the one that..." He trailed off realising that he might upset me, but he still could hardly contain his joy.

"That's great dad." I smiled, but why didn't it feel right? I should be happy it was over. That no one was going to hurt Mike or anybody else I cared about, but I wasn't.

"This is awesome. You are completely safe now Selene." Mike said as he slid his arms around my waist, resting his head sleepily on my shoulder.

"Dad where's Hunter? I thought he would have come with you to bring the good news." I asked with a twinge of unease.

"I haven't seen him. I think he's at the gym. Don't worry we are all going to go out tonight for a meal and I'll make sure he comes." He smiled kissing my forehead and slapping Mike on the arm.

If it was over, why did I feel so ill at ease? And why did the absence of my God Father perturb me so much?

? POV

It was ingenious what better way to get away with it than to blame someone as obvious as Orton? But the cops worked fast, too fast. They would soon know it wasn't him. As I needed to get rid of Miz. I also had to permanently silence him I had left at the arena. But I had a plan in place and tonight would be the end of it all. And the start of Selene's new life with me.

Mike POV

Selene hadn't been herself all day. I knew she was trying to come to terms with the death of John, but that wasn't it. Something else was bothering her.

"Selene, babe you sure you're ok? You know you can tell me right?" I asked as I kissed her hand that I held in mine. She smiled at me but it didn't reach her eyes.

"I'm fine Mike. I just, I don't know. I'll be fine in a few days. Don't worry about me." She kissed my cheek and got up to her wardrobe to pick an outfit out.

We would have to set off to Rock Bottom's Brewery and Restaurant soon. We would be meeting Shawn and Hunter there. We still hadn't heard from Hunter but Shawn assured us that he would get him there in time. She pulled out a spider webbed corset dress with Jack Skellington on the front at the bottom, a pair of black leggings and plain black pumps. Her ankle wasn't swollen and it was supporting her weight, but it was still tender and heels would not be a good idea. She went into the bathroom to change. I put on a black short sleeved short and pair of black pants. As I waited for her my phone beeped showing a text message from Vince McMahon.

"Would you be able to come to the arena? I need a word with you, it won't take long. Vince." I messaged him back saying it would be fine.

"Selene? Do you want to meet me there? Or do you want to come with me to the arena? Vince wants to speak to me." I called to her through the bathroom door.

"Sure Mike I'll come with you if you won't be long I can just wait in the car." She replied as she walked out of the bathroom. I couldn't help but smile, she looked great and she had flicked the ends of her hair out to frame her face in spikes. "What are you staring at?" She blushed.

"You, because you are drop dead gorgeous." I smiled as she blushed a darker shade of red.

I took her hand and we headed downstairs.

"Hey Selene, I'm sorry about everything. Including what Randy has done." Ted stopped as we were about to leave.

"Yeah well it wasn't your fault, look we have to go we're going to see Vince at the arena." She replied a little friendlier than she had been with him before. We quickly left them and set off to the arena in my rental. It didn't take us long to get there as the roads were pretty clear.

"Ok I won't be long, Vince said it would only take a few minutes."

"Ok but be as quick as dad will flip if we're late." She smiled and kissed my cheek before I got out. I jogged into the arena and phoned Vince to see where he was.

Selene POV

I had turned the radio on in the car to keep myself occupied as I waited for Mike. Looking at my phone to check the time I saw that Mike had been gone almost half an hour. What was taking so long? I sat and waited another five minutes when the feeling of unease started to creep in. I couldn't wait any longer as I climbed out of the car and headed in to the arena to find Mike.

Randy POV

"Well if you'd have listened to me in the first place, I told you I hadn't done it. But you idiots just wouldn't listen would you?" I was so pissed off. It was clear I was set up. Sure I thought Selene was hot, but I wouldn't go that far for anyone. I ignored the detectives as they tried to apologise yet again and left getting into a waiting taxi. As I sat in the back seat my phone rang, it was Ted.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

"Hey Randy, I'm glad you're out. I knew it wasn't you, me and Cody were behind you one hundred per cent."

"Sure you were. Where's Cody?"

"He's gone to the arena to speak with Vince why?"

"Nothing, have you seen Selene or Miz?"

"Yeah about ten minutes ago, just before we found out you'd been released."

"Where were they going? They still at the hotel?"

"No they've gone to the arena too, why Randy?"

"Because I want her to know that it wasn't me. Ted there's somebody still trying to get her. Meet me at the arena we'll get Ted and show her we have no intention of her hurting her or anyone else outside of story lines." I ordered him as I ended the call and told the driver were to go.

Selene POV

I was walking down the hallway of the office floor looking for Vince's room when I heard Mike scream. I Ran the best I could hoping my ankle wouldn't give out. As I turned the corner onto a long hallway I saw one door swinging back and forth. My heart had leapt into my throat, my chest felt tight and I was so scared that I would find Mike just like I had found John.

I kicked the door open to see Mike he was cut badly but not near as badly as Cody who was curled up next to him. I couldn't tell if he was alive, but Mike was. I stepped closer only for Ted to become visible to me.

"Selene it's not what you think." He pleaded as he turned towards me.

His shirt was stained with Mike and Cody's blood and as he raised his hands I saw the blade with which he had done it with and he lurched towards me. I screamed out and turned running down the hallway as fast as I could trying to ignore the pain in my ankle.

"Selene wait!" Ted shouted after me. Dear god he was chasing. I ran to the lifts and hit the down button. I stuck my hand in and hit several floors. Then ran to the stairs taking two at a time. I stumbled through the basement door into the parking lot and straight into a solid mass. I looked up in absolute terror to see Dave.

"Dave!" I cried.

"Selene, sweetie what are you doing here?" He asked in confusion.

"The killer it's Ted not Randy, he's attacked Mike and he might have killed Cody." I sobbed. Dave wrapped his big arms around me and rubbed my back.

"It's ok Selene I won't let him get you."

Hunter POV

I had no idea how long I had been stuck in this god damn cupboard. It felt like days. I had finally knocked the chair I was tied to over and managed to work loose the gag. I had heard several people come past, but by the time the gag had come off they had all gone away. This was just brilliant, when I got of here I was going to kill him for this. I heard the door open again and I began to shout.

"Hey, Hey I'm in here!" Shit this was not a good idea what if he had come back?

"Hunter?"

"Orton?" The door to the cupboard opened and light streamed in.

"Jesus Christ, what the hell happened to you?" He asked me as he came in and began to undo the bindings that held me down.

"Never mind that I need to find Selene!"

"Well she's here at the arena."

Selene POV

"Come Dave we need to get to Mike, he could be dying!" I cried into his arms.

"No, I'll get you back to your car and then I'll go in and get him. You can call the cops." I tried to protest, but he insisted. He quickly walked me out to Mike's car and opened the door for me to sit in the driver's seat. As I sat down Dave took the key from the ignition, shut the door and locked.

"Dave what are you doing? Don't leave me locked in here! Please!" I begged him through the window. He placed his hand on the window and smiled sadly at me.

"Don't worry Selene I'll take care of everything!" But I wasn't paying attention to what he was saying I had seen the blood on his hand. If he had only just arrived like he said then where had the blood come from? He walked away into the arena. As soon as he was out of sight I started to kick at the window trying to get out.

"GOD why is this happening!" I screamed.

In my panic I had completely forgotten that I could easily get out by hitting the unlock button. As soon as I did so the alarm went off. I sprinted for the arena. I ran down the hallways trying to remember where I had left Mike to die, when I collided with Ted.

"Selene it isn't…"

"I know Ted, its Dave. He… Oh my god Ted you're bleeding!" I cried putting my hand on his side.

"It's fine Selene, go to Mike. I'll call the cops." He pulled away from and stumbled down the hallway. I carried on down the hall and found the room where Mike was.

"Mike!" I screamed dropping to my knees beside him. He had crawled from where he was and tried to get out of the room. I turned him over and he groaned. "Mike, oh thank god you're alive!"

"Selene? What are you doing? Why haven't you gone?" He shouted feebly .

"I couldn't leave you to die! H was coming back to make sure he'd killed you!" Tears were falling fast as I began wiping blood from his cheek.

"I'm ok Selene, just prop me up and see if Cody is ok." He whispered.

I leaned him against the wall and scrambled over to Cody. I touched him and he didn't move. He still felt warm, but I didn't know how fast a body cooled. I took two fingers and pressed them against his neck and sighed in relief as I felt a slow pulsation beneath my fingers. A shadow loomed over us as I slowly turned to see Dave framed in the doorway.

"Selene why didn't you stay in the car? You shouldn't have to see this." He kneeled down to Mike and grabbed him by the throat.

"NO! Dave please don't hurt him." I begged rushing forward. He stood up quickly and back handed me. I fell to the floor whimpering in pain and shock.

"My sweet Selene, I didn't mean to do that. I'm sorry. Come here. You know I would never hurt you. But why do you have to make such foolish choices? I've always been there for you. I've always loved you, but it was always someone else. I attacked Melina for trying to hurt you when you returned. I killed Morrison for every bit of hurt he had ever caused you. I framed Orton for forcing himself on you and I attacked Cody for shoving you at the arena. As for him," He kicked Mike hard and he cried out in pain. "He was in the way of us. I love you Selene, everything I've done was for you." He crouched down beside me and caressed my cheek. I flinched at his touch as his eyes turned dark and menacing. He towered above me blade in hand.

Hunter POV

Orton and I had stood outside the door as Batista spilled everything to Selene. But when Selene flinched from his touch his demeanour changed. He raised his hand the one with the knife in. Surely he wouldn't, but I didn't give him the chance. Orton and I burst forward at the same time and tackled Batista to the floor. Selene scrambled out of the way and wrapped herself around Mizanin. I grabbed the hand that held the knife and smashed it against the floor until he released his grip on it. Orton had him in a choke hold as I grabbed his legs to stop him from thrashing around. But damn it he was strong. It took everything I had to keep hold of him and when he managed to get a grip on Orton's neck I knew this would end badly. But I never saw Selene coming. She screamed at Orton to move and luckily for him he had the sense to move out the way. She swung fast with a chair and hit him across the face and hit him again. She was going to hit him again when Orton grabbed the chair from her.

"Selene it's ok, you got him." She hugged him just as her ankle buckled under her and he helped her slide to the floor next to Mizanin.

I crawled over to her and put my arm across her shoulders. She leaned her head on me and held Mizanin's hands in hers. Just as the police filed in guns drawn.


	9. Chapter 9: Epilogue

Epilogue- Selene

It had been crazy this last week, cops, reporters and lawyers. They had all been and gone many times. Mike had suffered a punctured lung and several other cuts and bruises. I had ended up fracturing my ankle, it was the adrenaline that had kept me from noticing the pain. Cody would live, he had just come out of the intensive care unit. Ted was in about the same condition as Mike. But everyone would be ok. Dave had been arrested and charged with one account of murder and three attempted murders. We were assured he would be going away for a very long time. Even after all the shit that happened Mike still wanted me. Randy and Ted had been to visit me almost every day and I hadn't realised until now how decent they both were. Dad was fuming that he hadn't realised that Dave had done this and even more so that he wasn't there to swoop in and save the day. But I think the most upset about it was John. He knew that Dave cared for me more than just as a good friend, but he never suspected him at all. It just goes to show that no matter how well you think you know someone, you can never really know them.


End file.
